one drunk kiss
by animegirl1363
Summary: Can falling in love with the wrong person help you find who you really love? First chapter is the Prologue. This is a yaoi, don't read if you don't like. T rating for alcohol in future chapters. please review
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Crow and I live in New Damino City. I live with my best friends Yusei and Jack.

Jack, he is self centered and stuck up. Yusei, he's a leader and the kind of person who brings people together. Me, I'm the person that fades into the background, the person everyone makes a joke of.

Yusei always been there to help me through tough times. Especially, the 'incident' with Kevin. Who's Kevin you ask? He was tall and had short brown hair and gray eyes, he always wore fingerless gloves, black boots, brown pants and a black short sleeved shirt. Me and Kevin used to inseparable and I loved him. Until the 'incident' and he broke my heart into a million pieces.

Now, your probably wondering what the 'incident' was. Don't worry I'll tell you the story.

**A/N: Really short Prologue I'm sorry. please don't kill me of before the stoy starts. But if you want to know the story, review to find out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Kevin, Jack, and Yusei were all at the ice cream shop sitting at a booth waiting for our smoothies to come. Yusei had been working on our dual runners non stop for weeks, so, me, Kevin, and jack forced Yusei to come out with us.

"I know you guys planned this." Yusei said a little mad.

"so what if we did. You need a break Yusei." Kevin said.

"There's a lot of work I need to finish on the dual runners." Yusei said.

"All the more reason to take a brake." I said.

Our smoothies arrived and everyone grabbed the one they ordered but, Yusei. He let out an irritated sigh and out the window.

"Stop acting like a spoiled child Yusei." Jack said.

All of us raised a brow at Jack.

"And your calling me spoiled." Yusei said.

"Whatever, just drink your smoothie." Jack said slurping from his smoothie.

Yusei let out a defeated sigh and grabbed his smoothie off the tray and started to drink it.

"Hey, why don't we go to a club." Kevin suggested.

"A club?" I said.

"Brilliant! We can go and get our party on." Jack said.

"Calm down Jack. How are we going to get in a club? We need to be 21 and older, we are two years from that." Yusei pointed out.

"Don't worry Yusei I can get us some fake ID's." Kevin said.

"What if we get caught?" Yusei asked.

"We won't. I can get us some good ones." Kevin said.

Yusei was against the idea of fake ID's. But, he did want to get into a club.

"Fine." Yusei said.

"Great! Jack, Crow." Kevin said looking at back and forth between me and Jack.

"Sure." Jack said.

"Okay, but when are we going?" I said.

"I'm thinking this Saturday." Kevin said.

Everyone agreed to go to the club on Saturday and left. Yusei went back to the garage to work on the dual runners, Jack went to find a new outfit for the club, Kevin went to the restroom and I was at the booth lost in my thoughts. Me and Kevin stayed behind to pay the bill.

I was kind of glad that Yusei and Jack left leaving me alone with Kevin. I have a crush on Kevin. But, there was one problem, he's straight. I told Yusei and Jack that I was gay and about my crush on Kevin. They both took it well. Yusei thought my crush on Kevin was cute, Jack took it as another way to make fun of me. I haven't told Kevin any of this so he doesn't know.

Kevin came back from the restroom and we both split the bill and left the ice cream shop.

**A/N: sorry for the short ending. please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed and Saturday night was here. It wasn't a fancy club so we didn't have to dress up. Jack on the other hand wore a ridiculous white suit with gold outlines and a hat with a blue feather coming out of it and cowboy boots.

"A feather. Really?" Yusei said while a I was laughing.

Kevin then came running into the garage.

"Are you guys r…," Kevin took a look at Jacks outfit before finishing his sentence. "A feather. Really?" Kevin said. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, here. These our are ID's." Kevin said pulling out three ID cards and handing them to us.

"Are you sure this will work?" Yusei asked.

"positive." Kevin said.

After that the four of us left the garage and started walking to the club. We didn't want to take our dual runners on the risk of attracting to much attention. About an hour later we got to the club, we walked up to the guard and showed him our ID's. The guard took a nice long look at our ID's and us. The guard gave us back our ID's and ushered us the way into the club.

Inside the there were strobe lights flashing everywhere, a dance floor, dance music playing loudly, and a bar.

"See, the ID's worked." Kevin said with a smirk.

"All right it's time to party!" Jack yelled out and made his way over to the dance floor.

I don't know why. But Yusei made his over to a table where people was taking shots. Me and Kevin went over to the bar.

"Let's go to the bar." Kevin said grabbing me by the wrist.

"Okay." I said.

We got to the bar, sat down and the bartender came and took our orders.

"I'll have the red wine." Kevin said.

"I'm good." I said.

"Crow, we are here to have fun." Kevin said.

"I know but, I'm not much of a drinker." I said.

Kevin's drink arrived and after five glasses he was drunk. His cheeks were light red and he had the facial expression of a drunk person. I looked around to find Yusei and Jack. Yusei was dirty dancing with some random girl on the dance floor. I could tell he took a lot of shots. Jack, he was making out with some random girl in the corner and he had a glass in his hand too.

"Crow." I heard Kevin say drunk.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned towards me. He came closer and closer to me until his lips touched mines. I was shocked and I wanted to push him but I didn't. I loved him and I wanted something like this to happen, only he would be sober. So, instead, like an idiot I kissed him back. I placed my hand on his face and kissed him back. That's when things took a turn for the worse.

"Crow! What are you doing you ugly fag?" Kevin yelled out pushing me away from him and punching me in the face causing me to fall down to the floor.

Kevin stormed off in anger and I ran out the club trying to hold back tears. I didn't know if that was the alcohol talking or him. But I didn't care. I ran as far as I could, I didn't know where I was running to I just ran. I had to get away from there. I had to get away from him. So I just ran.

**A/N: I know, not a good way to end a chapter. But I wanted to leave you on some kind of cliffhanger okay. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Last night after I ran out of the club my feet dragged me here to the park. I laid down on a bench and cried myself to sleep. I woke up to the wind blowing in my face and the shine of the sunrise. I got up and started to walk back home. When I reached the garage I opened the door to see Yusei laying on the couch with an ice bag on his head. I closed the door quietly, but the creaking noise woke him up.

"Crow? Is that you?" Yusei said groggily.

"Good morning." I said.

"Not so loud." Yusei hissed clenching the ice pack on his head and sitting up.

"Hangover." I said walking over to Yusei and sitting next to him. Yusei just nodded in agreement and rested his head on my shoulder.

"How did you guys get back?" I asked.

"Well, I must have drunkenly called Akiza. Cause she and Carly came to get us. What about you? You were nowhere to be found." Yusei said.

"Me! Well umm…I wasn't having a good time, so I left." I lied.

Yusei looked at me in the eyes. For some reason he could always tell when I was lying. Finally, I gave in.

"Kevin kissed me." I said.

"What!" Yusei screamed making him stand up really fast and his headache worse. He clenched the ice pack on his head.

"Okay, what happened?" Yusei demanded to know.

"He got drunk and kissed me. Then I don't know if it was the alcohol, but he punched me and called me an ugly fag." I said.

"Oh, Crow maybe it was the alcohol taking. Maybe he doesn't remember it." Yusei said sitting back down next to me and resting his head on my shoulder.

Kevin and jack came walking downstairs holding there heads in pain.

"Good morning." Me and Yusei said in unison.

"Ugh." was all Jack said as he flopped down next to me and Yusei. He also took Yusei's ice pack and pressed it on his head.

"Sure, you can use it." Yusei said with sarcasm.

"Good morning Yusei." Kevin said like I wasn't there. He walked over into the kitchen and started making himself some cereal.

"I think he remembers." I said to Yusei.

"Did I miss something?" Jack asked.

"No. You didn't miss anything Jack. Nothing happened." Kevin said looking directly at me with cold eyes.

I left and went upstairs to my room. I flopped into my bed and buried my face into my pillow. All I could think about was, why I had to fall in love with someone how didn't love me back? I heard a knock at the door and looked to Yusei standing in the doorway.

"Crow, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"I'm fine." I said sniffling.

"I'm sure he'll come around and talk to you so, this whole thing can blow over." Yusei said walking towards my bed and laying next to me.

"I hope so." I said in a whisper as I placed my head on Yusei's chest.

For some reason I was always calm around Yusei, like I know he's always going to be there no matter what. Even though I just woke up I was still a little tired so, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Yusei's P-O-V**

A few minutes after Crow went up to his room I went up there to check on him. The door was opened but I still knocked. I asked him if he was okay. He said he was fine, but I could hear the sniffles in his voice. I walked up to his bed and laid in it next to Crow. He then rested his head on my chest causing me to blush a little. I think he whispered something as he fell asleep.

I stared at the ceiling for awhile thinking, Ever since we were little me and Crow grow up sharing everything together even the same bed with no problems. But now…

I looked at Crow who was fast asleep and ran my hand through his spiky orange hair. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Now…there's more to it…for me at least.

**A/N: Hmmm, what do you think Yusei mean in that last line? Read and Review to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter takes place where the last chapter left off.**

I woke on Yusei's chest and felt his hand in my hair. I slowly got up out of bed, careful not to wake up Yusei and quietly made my way out the room. I walked downstairs to see Kevin at the door. He looked at me. I looked at him.

"So, your going to leave without talking about what happened?" I asked.

"Crow, there's nothing to talk about." Kevin said.

"Kevin!" I shouted.

"Look I was drunk. It was a mistake to kiss you. So, let's just put this thing behind us and move on." Kevin said.

"Well, I can't." I said with tears filling up my eyes.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Because, I love you!" I screamed out.

There was a momentary silence between us. It was short, but felt like it lasted forever. I half expected him to come over to me and comfort me, but…

"I don't love you." Kevin said.

The tears started to run down my face uncontrollably as I watched him open the door and leave without ever looking back and that was the last time I ever saw him.

I knew he didn't return the same feelings. So, why did it hurt so much? I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a voice.

"Crow." It was Yusei's voice I heard. As always, he was there when I needed him the most.

Yusei heard I was crying and came to my aid. I buried my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"he's gone." I said through my crying.

Yusei knew who I meant by 'he'.

"I knew he didn't return my feelings. So, why does it hurt so much." I asked half expecting him not to answer.

"Because he was your first love." Yusei said which caught me by surprise a little.

I then realized that he was right. Kevin was the first guy that I had feelings for. And now that I knew it meant nothing to him, I guess it destroyed me.

Then I realized. Yusei's always been there for me. I stopped crying and noticed that my heart was beating fast. In a way it never beat when I was around Kevin. I never realized that I liked being this close to Yusei. It made feel like, there was no one else around us. I looked up into his eyes and got lost in them. Yusei leaned down towards me and connected his lips with mines. I didn't hesitate, I didn't think twice. Right then and there I knew Yusei was the one I wanted. I wrapped my hands around his neck and I kissed him back.

**Epilogue**

So, there you have it. That's the story of how Kevin broke my heart. But, in the end I realized that I wasn't in love with Kevin, I was in love with Yusei. While I was telling you guys this I got to thinking, can falling in love with the wrong person help you find who you really love?

Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed my story. And I have a date with Yusei to prepare for now. Bye.

**A/N: Can falling in love with the wrong person help you find who you really love? Let me know what you think. This is the final chapter of this story. Please read and review.**


End file.
